The Hills Have Eyes II
by djbm150
Summary: A group of military students must fight for their lives against a clan of bloodthirsty mutants living in the desert. Follow up to the 2006 version of The Hills Have Eyes.


"The Hills Have Eyes II"

By Zeke Miller

Cut to

1.Ext. The Barren Desert - DAY

The blazing hot sun beats strongly down upon the dry, open landscape of the Southwest desert. The waterless terrain is cracked from the constant heat, while strangely the few plants that manage to survive are flourishing with life. There appears to be no civilization for miles, only allowing nature to take its course.

A small, brown lizard quickly scurries onto one of the cracks in the ground, inspecting it thoroughly. The lizard then stops, looks up to the sky, and rushes away at full speed. As it runs a shadow begins to cover where the lizard once stood. The shadow moves closer and closer, getting darker and heavier. A sneaker steps onto the crack, leading the shadow along the ground.

The camera moves slowly up the leg of the man and up his body, reaching his face. It is TIM – 22, dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, about 5'8" with an athletic figure. TIM is wearing glasses over his eyes and a baseball cap with a Penn State symbol embroidered on the front. He is wearing a white t-shirt with long cargo pants. TIM removes his glasses and squints into the hot desert.

From behind him a voice can be heard. The voice is that of PHILLIP.

PHILLIP:

_Panting_ _Heavily_

Hey, Tim, don't ditch me like that man. I'm going to have a stroke out here in this heat.

TIM doesn't bother to turn around to PHILLIP, but continues looking forward. PHILLIP walks up next to time. PHILLIP is smiling with his round face showing off his chubby cheeks. He too appears athletic, but not as much as TIM. PHILLIP has a happier face, with blonder hair than TIM and dark blue eyes. The sweat is dripping down from PHILLIP'S curly hair. PHILLIP'S unshaven face only makes him look sweatier.

PHILLIP:

Tim, hey man, did you hear me? We've got to stick together out here. I've heard stories about people coming out in the desert and never coming back.

The camera pans across the landscape, capturing the man hills and mountains in the distance. TIM puts his sunglasses back on while looking at PHILLIP, who is still wearing his cap but doesn't seem to have his own sunglasses anymore.

TIM:

_Calmly_

What happened to your glasses?

PHILLIP smirks while taking his own sunglasses out of his pocket and waving them in front of TIM. PHILLIP'S sunglasses are much more expensive looking than TIM'S.

PHILLIP:

_Smiling_

Don't worry man; you don't have to worry about me. I've got it all under control. I took them off because my eyes were starting to hurt.

TIM:

I'd put them back on. A sun this hot can hurt your eyes.

PHILLIP rolls his eyes and puts his glasses on, obeying TIM. They begin to walk again, off into the distance.

The sun once again is shown, looking too hot for comfort.

Cut to

2.Ext. The Rock Formation Path – DAY

TIM and PHILLIP are still walking, appearing to have walked some way. They are still in the desert, but are approaching a rock formation. PHILLIP stops next to a rock, leaning against it. He removes his cap and glasses and wipes the sweat from his head. TIM comes and sits next to him, removing water from his backpack.

TIM takes a swig of water before offering some to PHILLIP, who accepts gratefully. PHILLIP then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette, lighting it with a silver lighter. PHILLIP inhales the cigarette deeply, as if this one smoke is needed more than ever. TIM shakes his head at his friend. PHILLIP notices TIM'S gesture.

PHILLIP:

What?

TIM:

Nothing.

PHILLIP:

What? You want some?

TIM frowns at PHILLIP and shakes his head.

TIM:

God no, hell no.

PHILLIP shrugs and continues to smoke.

PHILLIP:

So, this is some trip we've taken. Don't you agree?

TIM:

Yeah, I agree. It's like an experience we'll never forget.

PHILLIP:

Hey, your mom's the one who nagged us to come out here man.

TIM:

I used to go hiking and camping in the desert with my father, when I was a kid. I think my mom really wanted me to do something again, get out of the house.

PHILLIP:

Well, you're certainly out of the house. I feel as if we're running out of water and supplies though. Should I feel like that or are we really in trouble?

TIM:

We'll find someone soon.

TIM looks at his nearly empty water bottle.

TIM:

_Under his breath_

We have to.

PHILLIP drops the cigarette on the ground and places his cap back on his head gently. He stands up and fixes his backpack on his back.

PHILLIP:

Well buddy, I'm ready to find someone. What do you say we go look for water.

TIM grins and nods his head while PHILLIP reaches out his hand for TIM. PHILLIP pulls TIM up from his seated position. TIM places the water bottle back in his backpack and the two of them begin walking away, down the path.

As they step further and further from where they were the sense of someone following them overwhelms the audience. The still burning cigarette on the ground lay beating in the sun, until a huge, giant black boot comes crashing down on it. The boot stomps into the ground, and then lifts up the cigarette to reveal a smashed cigarette embedded into the ground. The boots then begin walking towards TIM and PHILLIP.

Cut to

3.Ext. The Pathway - DAY

TIM and PHILLIP continue down the pathway. TIM is slightly ahead of PHILLIP, who is lagging behind a little, looking exhausted.

TIM looks over his shoulder to see PHILLIP.

TIM:

_Grinning_

Cigs will do that to you, Phillip.

PHILLIP glares at TIM as they continue to walk. A small rock from above comes down the giant rock formation and his PHLLIP in the head.

MIKE:

Damn, shit!

TIM stops and turns to PHILLIP, who is holding his head in pain. TIM walks back to PHILLIP.

TIM:

What's wrong? You have a headache?

PHILLIP:

No, a rock just fell from up there and hit me in the head.

TIM looks up the rock formation, to see several other rocks gliding down the side. It appears as if something is up there. Some rocks drop from the other side of the formation as well.

TIM grabs PHILLIP by the shoulder and pulls him.

PHILLIP:

Are there animals or something up there?

TIM:

I don't know, but I don't like it.

Suddenly there is a loud groaning noise coming from the back of the path. The noise is large, and sounds almost humanlike. TIM takes off his sunglasses to try and get a better view of the path, but sees nothing. The groaning begins to get closer and closer.

TIM grabs PHILLIP and the two men run up the path.

TIM:

Come on! Let's go!

They run through the path, with whatever is up top following them. The rock and dust continue to fall down the sides of the formations.

They reach a dead end, with just another huge rock formation standing in their way. Both TIM and PHILLIP come to a halt.

TIM:

_Panting_

Shit!

PHILLIP:

_Panting as well_

What the hell are we going to do?

TIM looks up to the cliff to notice that the dust and rocks have stopped falling. His muscles become less tense, and he relaxes. He shakes his head and lets out a slight laugh.

TIM:

What the hell was that?

PHILLIP:

Sounded like an animal or something. Was it a person, maybe? Sure sounded like it.

TIM:

I don't know. What the hell would a person be doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?

PHILLIP:

_Smiling_

Well, if it is maybe he'll know where the heck we are, give us directions or something.

TIM:

_Laughing Slightly_

Yeah, hopefully.

PHILLIP reaches into his bag for another drink of water. He smiles at the sight of it.

TIM:

Thirsty?

PHILLIP:

Hell yeah, that fucking run in this fucking heat took it out of me.

PHILLIP looks at the water canteen as he takes it out.

PHILLIP:

Don't know how the hell we're going to last on this much water-

Just as PHILLIP is about to finish his sentence a huge metal spear comes crashing through his rip cage, breaking several rips with a loud cracking noise. PHILLIP drops the water canteen immediately to the ground, and begins shaking. TIM looks in shock, as PHILLIP'S blood covers his face.

From the background a loud grumbling noise can be heard. It sounds like a huge man laughing; only the laugh sounds like that of an incredibly unintelligent man.

Just as TIM comes to his senses and PHILLIP reaches out a hand for TIM to help, PHILLIP is lifted off the ground by the pole. It is slow at first, with his feet not touching the ground and shaking. The pole then swings viciously against a rock, slamming PHILLIP up against the rock formation. Blood splatters and covers the area.

TIM falls back on the ground, as he watches in complete fear. PHILLIP is then lifted high into the air and tossed up the cliff. TIM sits for several seconds, shaking, before he comes to his senses and runs.

TIM runs back up the path, at a sprinting pace, but seems to be stumbling and tripping over objects such as rocks and small plants. As TIM runs, the laughing creature follows, staying out of sight. TIM sprints up the hill and comes to the beginning of the rock formation.

TIM glances behind himself quickly before jumping up onto the rocks and climbing on the taller rocks, trying to get to the top of the formation.

TIM reaches the top of the formation and collapses to the ground. He looks down at the ground below the formation to discover that there doesn't seem to be anyone climbing up after him. TIM lets out a sigh of relief before getting to his feet and running again.

Cut to

4.Ext. The Top of the Formation - DAY

TIM runs further along the top of the hill, noticing more rock formations on the side of the cliff. He comes to a stop at the edge of the cliff, and looks down. He sees a seemingly endless landscape of cliffs and desert, with no visible sign of civilization in sight.

Frustrated and terrified, TIM grabs his hair and begins to cry. There is a brief moments rest before TIM hears something in the background. It is a slight whisper, several different voices, all coming from different directions around TIM.

VOICES All:

_Whispering Loudly_

Where's your buddy. Hey buddy. Lost? We'll get you home? Where's your buddy? Can't you see us?

TIM turns and looks around, ready to scream.

TIM:

_Terrified_

Help me!

TIM'S cry only echoes throughout the cavern. When the loud echoing stops, TIM notices that the whispering voices have disappeared.

TIM stops, his eyes large, and he seems completely aware. From behind him, a hand rises from the cliff's edge. The hand is bloody, with veins nearly popping out. It seems to have skin coming off of it, with large fingernails jutting from the tips of the fingers. The hand shakes viciously as it reaches for TIM'S ankle. Complete unaware, TIM back closes the hand's reach. When TIM is just in the right distance, the hand snatches TIM'S ankle and pulls back.

TIM falls to his face and screams in complete terror as he is dragged along the desert sand, screaming. TIM is pulled off the cliff, and for several seconds his screams can still be heard, before there is nothing but silence stirring in the hills.

ROLL OPENING CREDITS

Fade in

5.Ext. The Desert Road - DAY

The camera pans across the landscape of the desert hills. It is quiet and desolate, as if no civilization has existed here for years. The sun is out, and beating down upon the desert floor, creating a thick steam line rising.

A bird flies across the sky, swooping up and down every now and then. The bird is large and black. It squawks and soars, appearing almost like a sign of darkness invading the bright sky. The bird flies down the hills, to the road, and spots itself a small, green lizard crawling along the black pavement of what appears to be a road. The road is dirty and dusty, looking as if cars rarely drive down it.

The lizard tries to scurry across the pavement, but the bird is too quick and perches itself next to the lizard, before making the final kill and grabbing the small reptile with its beak. As the bird enjoys its food, the slight sound of music in the background can be heard.

From behind the bird, where the music is coming from, sight of a bus can be seen. As the bus gets closer, the music gets louder and clearer. The song being played is recognizably "The End" by the Doors. The bird flies away as the bus approaches, still with half the lizard hanging from its mouth. The bus zooms up and passes by the spot where the lizard once was.

Cut to

6.Int. The Bus - DAY

Inside the bus we are immediately introduced to a group of male teens, probably anywhere between sixteen and eighteen years old, as well as three adults and a small child, about five. The teens are all doing their own thing, some talking to each other, some not. Driving the bus is KATZ, an ex-Military Sergeant with classes, balding brown hair, and a round physique. KATZ immediately is intimidating, and actually scary. He has the music blaring on the radio, with only some air conditioning noise and a fan in the background.

Seated behind the driver's seat is MR. MUELLER, a kinder looking man with a skinnier body and glasses, seated next to his five year old son, CHRIS. Not paying attention to anyone else on the bus, MUELLER watches happily as CHRIS plays with two action figures on the bus.

MUELLER:

_Looking at the toys_

So what does this guy do?

CHRIS looks up at his dad, who is pointing at one of the figures, trying to act interested. CHRIS takes the figure in his hand and holds it up proudly.

CHRIS:

He talks, look!

CHRIS touches a red button located on the toy and suddenly it speaks.

TOY:

I battle scum of the earth just like you!

MUELLER laughs as he looks at the toy. CHRIS continues playing with the toys. Seated next to them across the isle is the elderly looking BILLINGTON, a strict gunnery with no hair and no sense of humor either. He glances over at MUELLER and CHRIS, who are having the time of their lives.

BILLINGTON:

He's at the perfect age right now, Mueller. It's a shame he has to grow up.

MUELLER glances over at BILLINGTON and nods.

MUELLER:

Well, it's more of a shame that he has to go back to his mother tonight. I feel like I didn't get to spend any time with him.

BILLINGTON:

You'll be seeing him over the summer, won't you Mueller?

MUELLER:

I'll try. School doesn't start up again until September.

BILLINGTON:

Thank the lord. I need a few months break from these kids.

In the back of the bus are eight teenage boys. They each have a seat of their own, taking up the entire back of the bus. Some are singing along to the song, while others are sitting doing their own thing. Excitement fills the atmosphere of the back of the bus.

CURTIS, a pimply faced kid with a shaved head and a bad attitude, sits up from his laying position in a seat with a smile.

CURTIS:

_Obnoxiously and off beat_

This is the end,

Beautiful friend,

This is the end

My only friend, the end!

DAVE, a muscular and intimidating guy who is actually one of the kindest of the group, looks over at CURTIS with a displeased face.

DAVE:

_Annoyed_

Curtis, shut up. You're ruining the song.

CURTIS leans over his seat and gets in DAVE'S face.

CURTIS:

_Purposely to Annoy Dave_

It hurts to set you free,

But you'll never follow me,

The end of laughter and soft lies,

The end of nights we tried to die!

Seeing DAVE ready to explode, ZEKE – a friendly faced kid with a beach tan and brown hair – steps in the middle.

ZEKE:

_Excited_

I'm so glad that this is 'the end', aren't you guys? I mean seriously, six months of military school and I was ready to-

CURTIS cuts ZEKE'S sentence off.

CURTIS:

No one cares Zeke.

ZEKE rolls his eyes at CURTIS.

ZEKE:

You're a prick, you know that Curtis, a prick. All what you try to do is get people pissed off. Why though? It's not like you're rolling in friends to begin with. Why lose any chance of making friends that you have?

CURTIS leans over his seat and gets in ZEKE'S face.

CURTIS:

_Composed_

I'd rather be by myself that be friends with a pussy-boy like you.

TUCKER, a blonde kid with blue eyes and little respect, interferes.

TUCKER:

Curtis, why do you always have to be the center of attention?

TUCKER'S twin brother, MIKE – a dark haired, brown eyed kid with deep resentment for his brother, shouts out.

MIKE:

Damn it Tucker, just stay out of it. You don't need to get yourself involved in everything.

CURTIS:

Oh man, brotherly love in the back. _Beat_ I can't believe you two came from the same woman.

TUCKER sits back in his seat and looks out the window, not saying anything. ZEKE notices the tension between them and sits down as well. ZEKE is seated across the aisle from DAVE. ZEKE looks at DAVE and rolls his eyes, and then proceeds putting his earphones in his ear and listening to his iPod.

A slight giggle can be heard coming from behind DAVE'S seat. CURTIS looks up and over the seat.

CURTIS:

Franky, you shithead, is that you?

FRANKY, a tiny, thin, geeky looking kid with an impish personality pokes his head up over the seat.

CURTIS:

What's so funny Frank?

FRANKY:

_Giggling_

I'm just glad its summer and I can go home. One more day of having to listen to you attempt to insult everyone would just put me over the edge.

CURTIS frowns and sticks up his middle finger.

CURTIS:

_Angrily and slowly_

Fuck you!

FRANKY breaks into laughter as BILLINGTON gets to his feet and angrily faces the back of the bus.

BILLINGTON:

_Strict and Harshly_

What the heck is the problem back here!

ZEKE pokes his head out from behind his seat.

ZEKE:

_Smiling_

Nothing Gunnery Billington. Curtis is just being Curtis.

BILLINGTON:

Well knock it off.

BILLINGTON motions to the seat behind MUELLER'S where ANDREW – a shy, sensitive, and slightly overweight kid with glasses and a knack for computers is sitting. ANDREW is looking at a laptop.

BILLINGTON:

Andrew, could you do me a favor?

ANDREW:

_Without looking up from the keyboard_

Yes Gunnery Billington.

BILLINGTON:

Look up the traffic reports on the internet.

ANDREW:

Yes sir.

BILLINGTON sits back down in his seat and relaxes. He turns back to MUELLER, who is now holding one of the figures.

BILLINGTON:

_To Mueller_

I can't take this much longer. I'm need of a retirement.

MUELLER lets out a laugh and nods his head, then continues to play with CHRIS. ANDREW yells to BILLINGTON.

ANDREW:

Sir.

BILLINGTON turns in his seat to face ANDREW, who is leaning out of his seat.

BILLINGTON:

Yes Andrew.

ANDREW:

It says that traffic delays are about six to eight hours near LAX.

BILLINGTON nods and ANDREW sits back in his seat. MUELLER turns to BILLINGTON.

MUELLER:

We're never going to make some of these kid's flights, not with those delays.

BILLINGTON:

It must be the end of school. All the families are going on vacation. LAX must be packed.

KATZ yells back.

KATZ:

Well, I need to stop for gas in a second anyway. This baby's almost out. We could ask if there's a shortcut at the station.

MUELLER glances over at the hills.

MUELLER:

It might be better to just stick to the main road.

KATZ grins and shakes his head.

KATZ:

_Cruely_

Why don't you leave the driving to me and we'll leave the books and action figures to you Mueller.

MUELLER:

_Sincerely_

I was just trying to help.

KATZ:

Well you're a lot more helpful when you're not trying at all.

MUELLER sits back in his seat and sighs, as KATZ continues to drive.

Cut to

7.Int. The Gas Station - DAY

From inside the gas station the bus can be seen pulling up to the pumps. The gas station is old, rustic, and worn looking, as if time had forgotten it. Surrounding the window looking out of the station at the bus are two curtains, dirty and frayed. From the side of the camera a hand moves one of the curtains aside to get a better look. The bus comes to a stop.

Cut to

8.Ext. The Front of the Gas Station - DAY

The bus comes to a halt, leaving a trail of dirt and dust floating in the dry air. The squeaky noise of the bus door opening can be heard, as the two doors swing open.

MUELLER gets out of the bus first, followed by CHRIS. MUELLER squints as the hot sun beats down upon his face. He takes CHRIS by the hand the two walk away from the bus. From behind them the students come rushing out, led by CURTIS, who quickly hops down the steps and out the door. ZEKE casually walks behind him, taking him time getting off the bus.

After all the students have exited the bus, BILLINGTON and KATZ exit the bus, both sweating from the heat.

The group all gathers around, stretching and moaning about the heat. CHRIS tugs on his father's shoulder and quietly cries to him.

CHRIS:

I have to go potty!

MUELLER nods.

MUELLER:

Alright, alright.

ZEKE notices CHRIS urgent need for the bathroom.

ZEKE:

_Kindly_

I have to go as well. You want me to take him Mr. Mueller?

MUELLER:

Would you please Zeke? Thanks.

ZEKE lends out his hand with a smile and CHRIS rushes over to him. CHRIS grabs his hand and skips alongside him as they walk to the bathroom.

BILLINGTON:

Anyone else have to go?

There is no answer from the group. MUELLER begins to walk towards the gas station.

MUELLER:

I'm going to get some food for the ride if anyone wants to come help pick some stuff out.

MIKE:

Mr. Mueller, why do you think there would be any food in this place? Look at it. It's like the last gas station on the left. I haven't seen a person yet.

ANDREW:

I could suspect that it was abandoned.

CURTIS:

And I could suspect that you're full of shit ninety five percent of the time, Andrew.

BILLINGTON steps forward.

BILLINGTON:

I'll go with you. I could use a bite to eat myself.

TUCKER:

_Smiling_

Even if that food's expiration date was June 1977?

BILLINGTON grins back with animosity as he motions towards MUELLER. The two men walk into the shop.

Cut to

9.Int. The Gas Station - DAY

MUELLER walks into the gas station, leaving the door open for BILLINGTON, who offers a gesture of gratitude while walking in. The two men look around the gas station.

Immediately as they walk in there is food stacked on shelves, all disorganized and none of it seeming to match. There are also toiletries, blankets, and bottles lining the walls. BILLINGTON walks over to a wall and grabs a few waters.

BILLINGTON:

For the kids.

MUELLER nods and walks around to the back, looking for someone. BILLINGTON notices several beer bottles in with the waters.

BILLINGTON:

_To Himself_

Now I could use a cold one right about now.

MUELLER continues to look for someone around back. He passes through a beaded door and walks into what looks like an office, with numerous newspaper clippings lining the walls.

MUELLER:

Hello! We need some gas!

There is no answer. MUELLER shrugs his shoulders and begins to back up.

MUELLER:

Maybe it's abandoned.

Cut to

10.Ext. The Back of the Gas Station - DAY

Around the back of the gas station, ZEKE and CHRIS are walking. ZEKE notices all the broken bottles lining the sand and dirt, as well as the broken down cars and various pieces of scrap metal.

ZEKE:

_To Himself_

What a shithole.

ZEKE notices what looks to be an outhouse positioned in the back. He rolls his eyes and walks over there with CHRIS still holding his hand.

ZEKE:

Well Chris, I believe we're here. You go first since you well, obviously need to.

ZEKE continues to walk with CHRIS up to the door of the outhouse. ZEKE puts his hand on the doorknob and pulls it open. ZEKE jumps as the sight of HUNTER, a greasy, southern, redneck with a sadistic attitude, standing in the doorway zippering up his filthy looking blue jeans.

HUNTER:

Well hello. I guess it's a good thing I just finished.

ZEKE laughs while turning red from embarrassment.

ZEKE:

_Embarrassed_

Oh, I am so sorry, so extremely sorry. I should have knocked, but I didn't think anyone was –

HUNTER:

_Laughing_

No need to be sorry. At least you didn't catch me with my dick hanging out of my pants and me taking a piss on the seat.

CHRIS smiles as HUNTER'S laugh, while ZEKE smiles, not knowing what to do.

HUNTER:

_Freakishly Friendly to Chris_

Well hello there little fella.

HUNTER looks back at ZEKE.

ZEKE:

So do you own this place, sir?

HUNTER steps out of the outhouse. ZEKE pats CHRIS on the back, forcing him into the outhouse. CHRIS closes the door.

HUNTER:

I do, why, you need some gas?

ZEKE:

A bus full of gas. We're military students.

HUNTER:

_Suddenly very interested_

You don't fuckin' say. That little boy is a military student?

ZEKE:

_Smiling_

Oh, no, he's just the son of one of our instructors. Poor kid, tagging along in the heat.

HUNTER nods and begins to walk away.

HUNTER:

This bus parked out front?

ZEKE nods with a smile.

Cut to

11.Ext. The Front of the Gas Station - DAY

MUELLER and BILLINGTON exit the gas station shaking their heads.

BILLINGTON:

We couldn't find anyone. I wonder where the heck everyone is.

HUNTER walks out from the side of the gas station.

HUNTER:

Sorry men, sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. I was taking a piss.

KATZ walks towards HUNTER, who is removing the lid from the gas tank of the bus and preparing to put gas into it.

HUNTER:

About how much will ya'll be needin' today?

KATZ:

Just fill her up please.

HUNTER:

Will do, but uh, we only take cash. Not exactly in the new millennium yet.

KATZ:

No problem.

HUNTER looks at the group, who has now split off into two groups; the students leaning against the bus and the adults standing near the shade of the pumps.

HUNTER:

_To Mueller_

That little boy, he's yours, isn't he?

MUELLER:

Yes sir, he is my boy.

HUNTER:

He's got your eyes. I can tell whose related to who, it's a talent.

KATZ:

Bet you can't tell who the twins are over there.

HUNTER looks hard for a second while placing the pump into the gas tank.

HUNTER:

Well the blonde boy right there.

HUNTER points to TUCKER.

HUNTER:

And… that tanner fellow. They don't look the same but I can tell that they're brothers, just from the animosity between the two.

HUNTER points to MIKE. MUELLER walks over to HUNTER and KATZ.

MUELLER:

You're good at this.

HUNTER:

Well, it's all about the family in my books. You love them, like in your case, or you fucking hate them, like those two boys. Either way, they're your family, you live by them, and you die by them.

HUNTER leans into MUELLER'S face.

HUNTER:

In the heat of these hills, anyone can die at any moment. It's nature taking its course.

HUNTER turns around to BILLINGTON. MUELLER appears to be a little spooked.

MUELLER:

I'm going to go check on Chris and Zeke. I'll be back in a second.

KATZ watches as MUELLER walks around the building.

KATZ:

I think you kind of spooked him.

HUNTER:

_While turning on the pump_

I didn't mean nothing by it. Just having some fun.

KATZ:

Well, he's a pussy bitch anyway. English teacher, you know the type.

HUNTER smiles sinfully at KATZ, who laughs at his own cruel sense of humor.

Leaning against the bus are DAVE, MIKE, and FRANK, while ANDREW sits on the ground with TUCKER. FRANK lifts his arm up from the hot metal of the bus.

FRANK:

French fries, human French fries. That's what we are right now.

ANDREW:

I can't wait to go home to Maine, where the heat is appropriate.

DAVE:

Well, I'm sure that in Florida, at my house, the heat is unbearable.

MIKE:

But at least you have the ocean there. Here it's just hot and nasty.

CURTIS walks over to them and stands facing them. DAVE quickly squints to see CURTIS but pays no attention to him, neither does anyone else.

CURTIS:

This heat is brutal. I can't wait to go to the beach, relax, drink beer –

FRANK:

You're going to wind up right back here next fall. You watch.

CURTIS:

Like you won't. I'm sure that Katz is just dieing for you to arrive back in the fall. His dick may go limp over the summer without ya Frank.

FRANK:

Piss off Curtis.

CURTIS:

Oh, come on Frank, we all know its true.

DAVE:

Curtis just for once in your life try to be pleasant.

CURTIS begins to laugh and walks away shaking his head.

DAVE:

That is one kid I will not miss.

ANDREW:

I hear ya on that one.

ANDREW turns to MIKE and TUCKER.

ANDREW:

What will you two be doing over the summer?

TUCKER:

We'll probably hang out, do nothing special, get ready to go back to school.

MIKE angrily shakes his head and walks away as well. Everyone watches as he exits the area, especially TUCKER, who appears actually hurt by MIKE'S actions.

TUCKER:

_With pain in his voice_

He's never going to forgive me, never.

DAVE:

Give him time. It might just be this place that reminds him of why he was sent here to begin with. Once you guys are back home you'll probably grow closer.

TUCKER:

My parents sent us here to grow closer, that's the whole reason.

ANDREW:

Well you did burn down his room Tucker. I can kind of see him holding a slight grudge.

TUCKER:

Only after he stole money from me for drugs and beat me up with his so called 'friends.'

FRANK quickly changes the subject.

FRANK:

I would really hate to live out here in these hills. I mean look at them, they're so…

DAVE:

Desolate.

The camera once again pans across the hills surrounding the gas station. They seem quiet, with only the heat rising from the ground and resurfacing into the air.

Over at the pump, a click is heard. HUNTER reaches his hand over and removes the pump from the gas tank of the bus. He places the pumps back and puts the nozzle back on the bus. He then closes the tank.

HUNTER:

Comes to seventy five dollars.

KATZ hands him the money and gives a nod of appreciation.

KATZ:

Thank you very much.

HUNTER:

Thank you.

BILLINGTON walks over to KATZ and HUNTER.

BILLINGTON:

I hate to bother you again, but I have a question. _Beat_ We have to make it to LAX in about two hours but traffic reports say that would be impossible. Are there any shortcuts around here?

HUNTER:

_Grinning_

There certainly is. A few miles up the road, you're going to come to a small road on the left that looks like an unpaved path. Just take that and it will cut straight through the hills and land you on the freeway. That will take you directly to LA.

BILLINGTON:

Thank you very much. And we also grabbed about eleven waters. We left twenty five dollars on the counter for you.

HUNTER:

That's more than enough for some water.

BILLINGTON:

It's alright, keep the change.

HUNTER:

Have a safe trip.

BILLINGTON and KATZ walk over to the bus to round up the boys. They all walk back into the bus.

Cut to

12.Int. The Bus - DAY

Everyone takes their respective seats except for MUELLER, CHRIS, and ZEKE, who are still absent from the group. KATZ starts up the engine and quickly puts the bus into 'drive.' He begins to pull out of the gas station with an evil grin on his face.

Suddenly MUELLER bangs on the door, frantically. KATZ laughs as he opens the door to allow MUELLER, CHRIS, and ZEKE into the bus. MUELLER shakes his head at KATZ, obviously annoyed, as ZEKE and CHRIS walk back to their seats.

KATZ:

_Laughing Sadistically_

What's the matter Mueller, did you think we were going to leave you out here in the desert?

MUELLER says nothing but sits down in his seat next to CHRIS.

Cut to

13.Ext. The Gas Station - DAY

HUNTER watches as the bus pulls out of the gas station and drives along the road. He sternly pulls out a radio that is clipped to his belt and holds it up to his face.

HUNTER:

_Holding the Radio_

You guys have about eleven headed your way.

There is a pause as HUNTER watches the bus drive off.

HUNTER:

_Still Holding the Radio_

Military Students.

Cut to

14.Ext. The Dirt Road - DAY

The sun beams down upon the dirt road, which seems calm and peaceful. Soon the roaring of the bus can be heard, and it passes along the road, ripping up the ground behind it. The bus appears to be the only moving thing in sight, like a reckless alien vehicle tearing up an uninhabited land.

Cut to

15.Int. The Bus - DAY

Inside the bus everyone is still in their respected seats. The students all seem to be restless and hot, while the adults are sweating and not talking. A silence fills the bus, as everyone's tired eyes stare straight ahead.

ANDREW breaks the silence.

ANDREW:

Hey! My laptop won't log onto the internet.

MUELLER turns his head slightly towards the back, but not completely.

MUELLER:

We're probably just passing through an area where you can't receive the internet yet. The hills are probably blocking it.

ANDREW:

_Annoyed_

But-

KATZ buds into the conversation.

KATZ:

Andrew, we'll only be on this road for a little. You can have the internet back once we get through these mountains. Until then, you'll live.

ANDREW shakes his head and shuts his laptop, resting it on his lap and looking ahead. CURTIS shakes his head and stands up in his seat.

CURTIS:

Where the hell are we?

BILLINGTON:

Curtis, watch it.

CURTIS:

I'm just the only one who will speak up at this point. We have no idea where we are, and for all we know this 'shortcut' could just be a waste of time that leads nowhere near any highway. We're lost and these hills are hot. We're burning up back here.

BILLINGTON:

Curtis, please. Don't make things worse by throwing a temper.

ZEKE stands up, as does MIKE and DAVE.

ZEKE:

I'm sorry, but I have to agree with him for once. We don't know where we are!

KATZ begins to shake his head.

DAVE:

Let's just turn around and drive back to the gas station, and then just take the main road the rest of the way.

KATZ turns his head back in a fury while he continues to drive, stepping hard on the gas pedal.

KATZ:

You little shits! I've had enough of your bullshitting to last me the summer! Military school didn't do fuck for you!

MUELLER:

_Shocked at Katz_

Sergeant Katz, please watch the language.

KATZ:

Mueller, shut your goddamn mouth before my fist shuts it for you. You pansy-ass piece of-

Cut to

16.Ext. The Dirt Road - DAY

The bus continues to drive along the road, picking up speed and not paying attention the surroundings. All of a sudden TIM, now bloody, bruised, and cut up, limps out in front of the bus waving his hands for it to stop.

TIM:

Stop! Help me! Please stop!

Cut to

17.Int. The Bus - DAY

KATZ continues to yell at everyone on the bus, not seeing TIM waving his hands. All of a sudden TUCKER sees TIM and jumps out of his seat.

TUCKER:

Stop the bus!

KATZ quickly turns around bus is too late. The bus smashes into TIM, splattering him across the front of the bus and the windshield. Sergeant KATZ loses control of the bus and quickly beings to turn the steering wheel. KATZ cannot see out the window, due to the blood and guts splattered across the windshield. Everyone on the bus screams and yells as the bus looses control.

Cut to

18.Ext. The Dirt Road - DAY

The bus, now covered in blood, steers off the road and down a slight hill, coming to a crash at the bottom of the hill. Once at the bottom of the hill, smoke and dust fill the quiet air. Before long a slight moaning can be heard from inside the bus.

Cut to

19.Int. The Bus - DAY

Inside the bus, everyone is rattled by the crash. MUELLER quickly comes to his senses and leans down to CHRIS, who is terrified in his seat.

MUELLER:

Chris, hey bud, are you alright?

CHRIS nods his head but doesn't speak. MUELLER agrees and stands up on the tilted bus. He looks at BILLINGTON who is a little shaky but seems to be okay. MUELLER notices KATZ, who is awake but sitting in his seat in pure terror, looking at the blood splattered across the windshield. MUELLER turns to the back of the bus.

MUELLER:

_Shouting_

Is everyone okay? Someone talk to me.

ZEKE and DAVE stand up, rattled, looking around. FRANKY rolls out of his seat, coughing, but he seems fine. ANDREW can be seen taking his asthma medicine, breathing heavily, while TUCKER notices MIKE knocked out against his window. TUCKER gets up and rushes over.

TUCKER:

_Shaking Mike_

Mike, Mike, are you alright. Wake up, wake up.

MIKE slowly comes to his senses, holding his hand to his head.

TUCKER:

Did you hit your head?

MIKE:

Yeah, I'll be fine though.

CURTIS then stands up in complete shock, his eyes wide and disoriented.

CURTIS:

And I the only one who wants to know what just happened?

Without saying a word, KATZ opens the door and gets up, stepping outside. BILLINGTON looks at MUELLER, and both men begin to walk towards the door. MUELLER motions back.

MUELLER:

Zeke, come watch Chris for me, would ya?

ZEKE nods and comes to the front of the bus quickly, trying not to stare at the blood covering the windshield. ZEKE sits down next to CHRIS, who is still in fear.

CURTIS stands up and walks towards the front of the bus. DAVE shouts out after him.

DAVE:

What are you doing? Where are you going?

CURTIS:

If expect me to stay in here and look at blood splattered across the windshield, you're dead wrong. I'm going outside, and I recommend the same for everyone else.

MIKE soon gets up and follows CURTIS, followed by FRANKY and ANDREW. DAVE gets up and tugs on ZEKE'S shoulder to come as well. ZEKE takes CHRIS by the hand and holds him close, trying to shield him from the blood and horrors. TUCKER then gets out of his seat and walks off the bus, taking a moment to stop and look at the blood splattered across the window.

Cut to

20.Ext. The Crash Site - DAY

While MUELLER, KATZ, and BILLINGTON all inspect the engine of the bus, the students and CHRIS all wait on the hill.

TUCKER turns to ANDREW.

TUCKER:

And you said there was no internet service.

ANDREW:

Nope. No internet, which means no wireless anything. No cell phones. You need a hard line.

ZEKE:

Well, there has to be someone around here with a hard line.

DAVE:

I think that someone may have just been hit by a bus going seventy miles per hour.

ZEKE motions over to notice the trail of blood and body part lining the street.

ZEKE:

I feel like we should, you know, clean it up. Just out of respected for the person.

FRANK:

What the hell was he doing out here, and why did he throw himself in front of a bus?

CURTIS:

_Angrily_

He obviously wanted to die. You don't just throw yourself before a speeding bus and expect to live.

TUCKER:

_Quietly_

He wanted our help.

Everyone turns their heads towards TUCKER, who seems to be staring into space.

TUCKER:

Didn't you guys see, he was waving us down to stop? He was running from something. And didn't you see him before the crash, he was on the verge of death anyway. He wanted to live.

ZEKE:

What could he be running from? I mean, look at this place, there's nothing out here. What was he doing out here?

FRANK:

I hear weird things happen in the desert. Like really weird things.

DAVE:

People disappear everyday out here. Dehydration, starvation –

ZEKE:

Let's not talk about it. I don't want to become one of those people. I just want to get home and relax.

MIKE:

I'll never be able to relax again, not after that sight.

DAVE:

I wonder what Sergeant Katz must be feeling. I mean, he did just kill another person.

TUCKER:

I don't really think he feels that much.

The scene shifts over to MUELLER, KATZ, and BILLINGTON, who are still looking at the engine. BILLINGTON is leaning into the hood of the car.

BILLINGTON:

Well, I think its shot. The fan belt broke.

MUELLER:

They must have another fan belt at that gas station. One of us could walk back.

KATZ:

Nobody should go anywhere alone. Not out here.

BILLINGTON:

We need to find help. I mean we've got a bunch of teenage boys without food and running low on water. We've got a broken down bus, and we've got a dead body.

MUELLER looks at the ground to see skull matter near his feet. He quickly puts his hand over his mouth, trying not to throw up.

BILLINGTON:

It's okay Mueller. If you've got to blow chunks, blow them.

MUELLER quickly runs into the bushes down the hill and bends over, throwing up.

KATZ:

The death doesn't bother you?

BILLINGTON:

Boy, I served in Vietnam. I've seen this before. I'm prepared for anything these days.

Cut to

21.Ext. The Hilltop Lookout - DAY

From the top of one of the hills, someone is watching the broken down bus as well as the people scurry about. They are watching through a pair of binoculars, which create a sort of yellowish green tint in the picture. The person watching lets out a sort of disturbed laugh before quickly rushing away.

Cut to

22.Ext. The Crash Site - DAY

The hot sun beats down upon the worried group of teens and their three supervisors. The teens are all still gathered on the hill, looking away from the trail of blood leading from the dirt road to the broken bus. KATZ, MUELLER, and BILLINGTON approach them all. BILLINGTON opens up a water bottle and sprinkles some water over his balding head. He shakes off the sweat and water before standing in front of his crowd.

BILLINGTON:

Okay, group, here's how I see it. We're hot, we're lost, and we're screwed. Now we're going to have to work together to get ourselves out of this mess. So I think we should split up into three groups; one group goes up the road looking for help, one group goes back to the gas station, and one group stays here waiting. Now there are three adults, so obviously one of us will be leading each group. I'll go back to the gas station, Sergeant Katz has volunteered to take the group up the road, and Mr. Mueller is going to stay at the bus.

ANDREW:

How do we know which of us are going where?

MUELLER:

Andrew, you and Chris will be staying here with me. We're going to try and fix your wireless connection, get a signal. I'll keep on working on my cell phone as well.

KATZ:

Franky-boy you're with me.

FRANKY:

_Confused and Intimidated_

Just me?

KATZ:

_Unimpressed_

Well, Zeke and Curtis are coming with as well.

BILLINGTON:

That leaves Dave and the twins with me. Clear?

ANDREW:

_Nods_

Crystal.

Everyone gets up and walks over to their respective groups. MUELLER and CHRIS reunite, with CHRIS latching onto MUELLER'S leg. CHRIS is still holding his action figure, gripping it tightly.

BILLINGTON yells back to KATZ before they begin walking.

BILLINGTON:

Hey, uh, Katz.

KATZ turns to face his superior.

BILLINGTON:

If you've found nothing by nightfall, just turn back. We don't want to lose anyone out there.

KATZ nods and turns his head to look at FRANKY.

KATZ:

That would be a shame.

Before leaving, ZEKE grabs his bag from the side of bus which is now piled up with everyone else's back. He takes out his jacket and a pair of sunglasses. DAVE approaches him and looks for his bag.

DAVE:

I see you're in Curtis' group, huh?

ZEKE:

_Jokingly_

Yeah, as if there aren't already enough snakes in the desert.

DAVE:

Well, I'll see you in a little bit.

ZEKE:

Yeah, definitely.

ZEKE grabs his jacket and puts on his sunglasses. He begins to walk away before DAVE calls out for him.

DAVE:

Zeke-

ZEKE turns his head to face DAVE.

DAVE:

Remember when you asked me if I'd like to come to your home for a few weeks in the summer, swim in the ocean.

ZEKE:

Yeah, did you change your mind? You want to come now?

DAVE:

_Smiling_

Yeah, I think I'd like that.

ZEKE:

Okay, well we'll talk more when we get back. In the mean time, I would really like to get out of the desert and well…

ZEKE looks over at the front of the bus, which is covered in blood.

ZEKE:

You know.

ZEKE walks away over to his group while DAVE nods and continues to look through his bag.

ZEKE:

I'm ready.

CURTIS:

Oh, thanks for the heads up Zeke. I don't think we could have walked without you and you sunglasses.

ZEKE:

You know, you should probably get a pair on. The sun can be harmful in this heat.

CURTIS pulls a pair out from his pants and places them over his eyes.

CURTIS:

One step ahead of you buddy, one step ahead.

KATZ, ZEKE, CURTIS, and FRANKY begin walking.

ZEKE:

I'm not your buddy.

Cut to

23.Ext. The Hill Top - DAY

Once again something watches the group from the top of the hills, seeing BILLINGTON lead his group of TUCKER, MIKE, and DAVE one way and KATZ lead his group of ZEKE, FRANKY, and CURTIS another way. MUELLER, CHRIS, and ANDREW gather around the laptop in front of the bus, seated on the ground, with waters at their sides.

A perverted snorting noise can be heard, before a static noise from a radio is heard. A large hand holding a radio raises it up, pressing a button and speaking into it. The voice is that of REAPER.

REAPER:

It's Reaper. They've split up. It's show time.

REAPER lets out an uncontrollable laugh.

Cut to


End file.
